


the three stages of realization

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Stiles and Miles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I'm baaaack, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Sterek!AU, Stilinski Twins, Teen!Derek, baseball player!derek, part dos, same age!Derek, stilinski twins!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is angry that Scott disrespected the Bro Code and Stiles really, really likes Derek's hair and his baseball pants. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the three stages of realization

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than the first, but I had to get a continuation out there. This one was mainly inspired by: http://redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com/post/44717648844/my-snarky-self-sterek-au-they-ve-always

Going back to school on Monday was something Stiles was eager for and dreaded all at the same time. His hands twitched on the steering wheel as he drove himself and his brother to the high school, enough that even his brother glanced up from his phone to raise a suspicious eyebrow at him.

"Worried your boyfriend is going to reject you?" he snarked, he corner of his lips tilting up. 

Stiles sputtered. "What? Who? N-no I'm not... shut up," he sneered, shoving at his brother when they stopped at a light.

Miles simply snorted and elbowed him back. "I'm just teasing... He's not going to reject you."

"We're not dating! Not even friends," Stiles defended himself, knuckles turning white with his tight grip on the wheel.

Miles mumbled something that Stiles missed, but when he glanced over his twin was back to staring at his phone, wearing a self-satisfied smirk. Stiles glared for good measure, but was almost positive Miles didn't even notice.

"Dude, you're going to see Erica in, like, two-point-five minutes, why are you texting her?" he shot back, deflecting.

Miles face heated up and his mouth pursed shut, and Stiles felt a little bit like he had won something.

He pulled into the school not much later, and sure enough, Erica was standing right on the curb waiting for Miles. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug, mumbling 'good morning's to each other.

Stiles rolled his eyes and adjusted the strap on his bag. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Derek's car pull into the parking lot. The boy exited the car, swinging his bags over his back with surprising ease, though they looked heavy. As if he could sense Stiles' gaze, he looked over. Stiles' face heated up, but Derek just nodded at him politely before going on his way.

Stiles couldn't avert his gaze fast enough.

"So how was your weekend, Stiles?"

Stiles blinked up at Erica and plastered a smile on his face. "Oh, great! Yeah, didn't do much, just goofed off."

Erica nodded, smiling slightly, before curving more into Miles and walking into the school with him. Stiles sighed, but followed.

He honestly was happy for his brother. And Erica seemed like such a great girl. She was smart and beautiful. Miles deserved her. 

But there was still a part of him that wanted everything to be as it was when they were little. When Scott was their only friend. When they pined pathetically over Lydia Martin. When their biggest issue was getting over not getting to take naps anymore.

Back when his bother and him had the same haircut. When his mother was still alive. When they looked identical and could play pranks on the entirety of the neighborhood.

When his brother wasn't suddenly hotter than him, dammit. 

Scott caught up to them in the hallway, bubbly as always. Before a word could escape him, Miles' fist made impact his shoulder. Scott recoiled, a hurt pout gracing his face. "What the hell, man? That hurt..."

Stiles raised his brows as he stared at his brother in surprise. Erica's expression mirrored his. 

"That was payback. You took the Bro Code privilege away from me."

Erica sighed. "Aaaaand I'm done here. I'll catch you guys later." She waved and walked away swiftly, making Miles start to pout as well.

"Dude, no one has any idea what you're talking about." Stiles said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Miles glared lightly. "It is my duty-nay!- my _honor_ to be always there for my twin,-"

"Oh _God_ ," Stiles moaned, head thrown back.

"-my clone, my second in command, my right hand man- in his times of need and adolescent confusion, and you, _you_ Scott McCall, have taken away a great bonding opportunity from me and I can _never_ forgive you."

"God, you are suck a dork." Stiles closed his locker with a loud metal bang. "Don't worry, Miles. I'll be sure to tell you in explicit detail _all_  about the next dick I like."

He left then, the image of Miles' disgusted and horrified face being the thing he turned from. As he walked away, he could hear Scott's happy shout of, "Oh, you told them! Great-! Dude! Hey, hitting is not necessary!"

Stiles rolled his eyes as he took his seat, tossing his bag onto the desk next to his to save Scott's seat for him- a plan they had perfected for years so neither would be stuck sitting awkwardly without someone they knew.

He glanced back up just as Derek strutted into the room, and quickly averted his eyes. He didn't want to make it awkward. Yeah, the guy gave him advice, but he would have told his family _eventually_ without the push. Probably.

"Is this going to be an everyday thing? You stabbing me with your books?"

Stiles flailed at the sound of Derek's voice and judgey face, and grabbed his book to pull it closer to himself. "Sorry!" he apologized, face hot.

Derek's eyes seemed to soften, somewhat, before he nodded as he had done earlier that morning and turned away.

Stiles released a slow breath as he slumped back in his seat.

His backpack flew at his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. He glared at Scott who just grinned at him instead. That boy knew he couldn't stay mad at him when he flashed one of his dopey puppy-dog grins, the bastard.

As class started, Stiles snapped to attention, sitting up in his seat. Derek was relaxed, leaning backwards against his char, almost in Stiles' space.

Stiles probably remembered about half of what the teacher taught that class, spending almost the full 45 minutes staring at Derek's hair as he absentmindedly took notes- which- what?

Nope.

Stiles flat out refused.

His brother was just messing with him.

Derek was... an acquaintance, not even a friend yet. He hardly knew anything about him for God's sake!

There was no way Stiles had formed a crush this quickly.

This- no. That had only happened once, with Lydia. And his brother and him both agreed that that was love at first sight and would never happen again.

He had agreed to this.

He wasn't going to-

Fuck.

 _It's hair!_ his subconscious screamed at him.

 _But it's great hair_ he reasoned back, sighing internally.

As the day progressed, Stiles made a mental list about the things he knew about Derek Hale.

1\. His name was Derek Hale.

2\. He lived with his uncle and sister.

3.  He was a pitcher for the baseball team

4\. He was gay.

5\. He was smart enough to be talking advanced classes.

6\. The majority of his family died in a fire two years ago.

 _See?_ Stiles reasoned with himself. _Not even ten, you don't know the guy, you can't like him._

Derek gave him a small smile as he passed by his table in the cafeteria that day at lunch.

Fucker.

Stiles thumped his head onto the table and Erica patted his back sympathetically. Scott pouted at him and Miles just raised an eyebrow.

"You know you could just, oh, I don't know, _talk to him_?"

Stiles shook his head. "Nope. I'm denying this thought ever passed through my head. I love Lydia Martin, I love Lydia Martin, I love Lydia Martin," he repeated the phrase over and over. "If I say it enough, I'll believe it."

"You like Lydia?" Erica asked, looking surprised.

Scott smirked. "It's a thing. They both decided when they first laid eyes on her that they were going to marry her."

"Both of you?"

The twins shrugged. "She's flawless, what can I say," Miles murmured, looking apologetically at Erica, who shrugged.

"She gives me an intellectual boner," Stiles declared, grinning wide.

"Mhmm," Miles hummed, and Stiles reached over the table to smack him upside the head.

"Shut up."

Stiles had almost forgotten all about the existence of Derek Hale up until he exited the locker room to the field for lacrosse practice. He saw the boys on the baseball team making their way to their diamond, and he stared, watching them set up.

Scott patted his shoulder to get his attention, and Stiles shook his head slowly, watching Derek take a bat and do some practice swings. Damn baseball pants.

Miles sauntered up to him, black hipster glasses perched precariously on his nose. He smirked, looking from where Stiles' gaze was back to his brother. "You're staring at him again, aren't you?"

Stiles' eyes never strayed, but he spoke weakly, "No, I'm not."

Mother _fucker_. 


End file.
